1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping device attached to a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technologies, the fact that a robot device which has an end effector is used in a product manufacturing factory and the like has been known. The end effector which corresponds to the kind of operation is attached to the tip of a robot. The robot devices can transfer target objects to be gripped, or perform welding.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-187089A discloses a grasping device which has an upper arm portion and a lower arm portion, in which one arm portion opens or closes. In this grasping device, one arm portion has a conical bit, and the other arm portion has a reception hole for receiving the conical bit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-171019A discloses a hand which is provided with two finger parts for gripping a target object to be gripped. This publication discloses that, in the hand, a rotary member is provided in the portion of the finger part, which grips the target object.